Patent Literature 1: JP 2011-172160 A
In multicarrier communication typically based on the OFDM (Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing) method, a reception apparatus estimates, in some cases, a propagation path based on a received signal and feeds a propagation path estimation result back to a transmission apparatus as disclosed in Patent Literature 1. Based on the fed-back propagation path estimation result, the transmission apparatus schedules resources for communication with the reception apparatus so as to reduce power loss, for instance. This inhibits the quality of communication from being degraded by the influence of a multipath propagation path.